Utnitled
by DigitalGlowStick
Summary: Terra Betrays the titans and Beast Boy loses her. Raven gets compassionate, and Beast Boy gets a new friend.Character Death I do not own the Teen Titans rating downgraded cuz i want it in my C2


_I got the idea for this fic while I was plowing my driveway and listening to the newKelly Klarkosnsong in the truck and thought of this little tragedy/romance fic. Here it goes. (this could be a one shot, but u never know…) _

Ok, lotta pplz reviewed this the first time and I got _mostly _good reviews. (Not naming names)

Swifty The Teen Titan: ok, I'm not shore if u really liked this fic or were disappointed that I killed Terra. Thanx for title #2, but if u like Terra&BB then u shouldn't read my stories.

Voltor: glad u thought it was ok and this is a revised version so it hopefully is better than it was. Also, im sorry but this will remain a one chapter : thanx for title #1 and I'm glad u like it.

rae1112: DIE TERRA!

Devilleader: I love ur little song. It amused me.

ravenhpf: yes the bitch is dean, but im not going to add to this, just revise it if necessary.

hoshi-ko88: I mean what I say, TERRA DIE! I'll see what I can do about the fluffies.

Cazcody: good title if the story wasn't totally about bashing Terra. It makes it sound to much like they don't really care about her after the fight, but they all HATE HER GUTS! I might use it in one of my other stories tho.

lostnfuzed: im glad I could make u happy.

ekeyla: don't we all?

With Wind: I just have to say I love it when u review, I don't know why it just is better then anyone else's. if I had the authority, I would make u the Arch ,Super, High, Powerful Person of all reviews. Thanks for title #3.

Bonekhan313: Ok, thanx for the criticism. After I read your review, I went to revise the story. I think that I did ok, but u have to read again to see. My only problem is that this story is a one-shot. It has one and only one chapter. I do not intend to add to this story. I have batteled with this in my mind for a while and I decided to leave it as it is.

McKenzi Smith: U drove a knife through my heart. if u think Robin is so mysterious, why does he wear red, green and yellow? havent u ever heard of opposites attract? If Raven were to go with Robin, she would be ovcercome with those little things that u really hate about someone. It would tear them appart, and every relation ship needs a dominant and submissive partner. (for lack of a better term, and in no waytalking about sex) Robin and Raven would contradict eachother. Beast Boy is the submissive in the RavenXBB relationship and Star is The submissive in RobinXStar relationship. In a nut shell, if u really don't like this paring, then why did u read the story? I mean, the summary clearly states the paring, my profile states that i love that paring, and i started a C2 dedicated to that paring. I really hope u don't just go around denouncing pplz fics based on the paring. Thats just mean. If you don't like it, don't read.

**Character death. (guess who?)**

Can't figure out a title, so im gunna go with a few (u deside what is best)

**1. Terra dies in first (and only) chapter**

**Or,**

**2. The most unfair, brutal, craziest story ever evil laugh**

**Or**

**3. Broken **

"Umm, I want to ask you something…I was wondering if…maybe you…would want to…gotothefairwithme?" the last words came out as a blur. Beast Boy was very nervous about what he was about to do. The butterflies that were in his stomach as he walked toward her room had turned into dragons. Then Beast Boy looked down at the floor with a deep shade of red in his cheeks. (if a green persons cheeks can turn red…)

"What was that last part?" asked a girl with long yellow hair and a black belly shirt and hip hugger jeans.

"Will you go to the fair with me?" Beast Boy asked again, but more clearly.

"Of course!" Terra replied. (A/N :Grrrr, I hate her…)

"Yeah!" shouted Beast Boy.

"When would you like to go?" asked Terra.

"Ummm, I was thinking now?"

"Oh, Ok, I'll get ready"

"I'll meet you in the main room." Said Beast Boy

"Hey, BB. How did it go?" asked Cyborg as Beast Boy walked into the main room.

"She said YES!" Beast Boy enthusiastically.

"Awesome." Robin said, watching TV.

"I'm so happy for you." Said the gothic girl, Raven, in a monotone sarcastic voice.

"Congratulations my green friend! Should I make the pudding of happiness?" said the red haired Tameranien girl called Starfire. (A/N: god knows how to spell that)

"No, Star, I have to go, but uhh, thanks anyway."

Starfire's food wasn't always appetizing.

"Here I am!" said Terra as she walked down the stairs into the main room.

"You look great." asked Beast Boy.

"well, all I did was brush my hair, but if you think so…" Terra replied, flattered.

"Ok, later dudes!" Beast Boy said as he pulled Terra out the door.

"You know, I don't trust her." Raven said once they had left.

"What do you not trust about Terra? She has always been there for us." Said Robin.

"Really? Well, then why does Slade never try to attack her, and why does she not attack him? They always stay clear of each other in battle." Replied Raven.

"You are right, but that hardly proves anything." Said Cyborg.

"Ok, then why is she always up late, and did you notice that she carries two communicators?" Said Raven.

"She does?" asked Robin.

"Yes. She has two."

"well, I don't think we have to worry, but I'll investigate if it makes Raven feel better." Said Robin getting off the couch.

"I still don't see why you're all worked up over this. I think she is fine." Said Cyborg.

"Well, its worth looking into. She did come out of nowhere and we should know more about her." Said Raven.

"Raven was right! Cy, Raven, Star, come here and look at these security tapes!" yelled into his communicator.

"What?" Asked Raven, a little angry. "I was meditating."

"Look at this." Said Robin.

They all looked at the monitor and saw Terra looking into a communicator and talking to Slade.

"This was last night." Said Robin.

"We must warn Beast Boy of her meanness." Said Starfire.

"You're right! Let's go!" said Cyborg getting worried about his best friend.

"Titans, GO!" shouted Robin.

They all hurried to the fair to get Terra.

(A/N: the story gets good now! DIE Terra DIE!)

"There they are!" Shouted Robin, who saw them on the Ferris wheel.

"I've got it." Said Raven, who her powers to stop the wheel and get all the people off.

"Beast, Terra works for Slade!" Shouted Cyborg.

Terra's face turned white when she heard this.

"What? It's not true, is it?" Beast Boy said, heart broken.

Terra just hung her head and said nothing.

"It is true, isn't it!" said beast boy as he turned into an eagle and flew back to Titan Tower.

"How couold you, friend Terra?" asked Star.

"She isn't out friend Star." Said Robin as he threw five exploding disks at Terra in the Ferris wheel.

Terra blocked the disks with rocks and then sent some more rocks at Raven and Robin. Then Raven used her powers to push the wheel over and it fell to the ground.

"Get her!" Shouted Robin.

Starfire shot several star blots at Terra, but she blocked by putting a rock barrier up in front of her. Raven used her powers to rip out a light post and swing it at Terra's head. Terra made a pillar of rock come out of the ground and deflect the blow, but sharp pieces of rock broke off and hit her in the chest, cutting her, as Raven struck the rock. After that, Terra pulled a giant rock from the ground and tried to crush Robin. Just in time, Raven caught it with her powers and held it over Robins head. Terra tried to push the rock down but Raven prevented her. By this time, Robin was safely out of the way so Starfire shot star blots at the rock, shattering it. She quickly turned around and shot star bolts at Terra, who was hit square in the chest with them.

"This is getting old fast." Thought Raven. She picked up the roller coaster and through it down onto Terra. "That should do it."

When the rubble cleared, the only found a Titans communicator and a mass of flesh and blood and bone that used to be Terra's mutinous body..

"Why did she have to work for the enemy Slade?" Said Starfire sadly.

"Well, lets go." said Cyborg

When they got back to the tower, they called a cleanup crew to take Terra's remains away so they would not scare small children at the fair.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Asked Cyborg.

"He went to his room after Terra told him on the Ferris wheel." Said Robin.

"I'll go get him." Cyborg said.

"No, I will." Raven said and a tone that read: don't argue or question because I will hurt you.'

"Ok," said Cyborg, a little startled.

Raven walked off in the direction of BB's room. As she was walking, she asked her self, Why am I doing this? Why am I going to get Beast Boy? I could have let Cyborg do it, but I didn't want him to. It just didn't feel right to let him do it. I couldn't _like_ him, could I? then she reached his door.

"Beast Boy?"

"Come in." Beast Boy said in a muffled voice."

"Are you ok?" Raven asked in the sweetest voice she could manage, witch is better than you imagine.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. It just wasn't meant to be. I know that it's hard. But you have to let her go."

"What would you know about what I have to do?" said Beast Boy in a distressed voice."

"Just because I don't show emotions doesn't mean I don't have them. Very long ago, I lost some one very dear to me. One of my only friends on Azerath. I know what you feel and you need to let her go. It's the only way."

"I can't it's just that I loved her. Now I have no one."

"That's not true, you do have someone. You have me." Then raven leaned over and kissed Beast Boy on the lips. "I love you Beast Boy."

_**All you pplz who like terra out there, come and get me!**_

_Please R&R._

_P.S. DIE Terra!_

_Help me with the title. I don't know what to call this. Review and tell me what you would like to call it and I will pick the best and make it the title._

_Quote of the day: "Yes, I would like some chocolate ass cream."_

_-Scottie from Austin Powers 3 (lots of quotes will be from that movie)_


End file.
